Love during Lazer Tag
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: The Asian countries and the Nordics were playing Lazer Tag one day. Taiwan was trying to get away from Denmark... but love can pop out at unexpected moments. DenmarkXTaiwan. Inspired by Lazer Tag.


_The Asian countries vs. The Nordics. This is it._

Taiwan scanned the dark labyrinth that she was standing on in the middle. Everything was silent…. maybe TOO silent. But then she heard loud footsteps coming from the upper levels of the room; Lazer Tag had started.

Now that she thought of it, Taiwan wondered how did she got involved in this game in the first place. Maybe it _did _start when, a couple days ago during a World Meeting, America mentioned something about going to Canada's place just so 'he can kick his butt in Planet Lazer while playing Lazer Tag'. Everyone else was confused at first, but then Japan looked those two things up on Google (via his laptop) and explained that Lazer Tag is a game that a few countries, like America, Canada, or Australia, have in which their citizens would be in a dim room trying to shoot each other with lazer guns hoping to win. Planet Lazer, on the other hand, is a place in Canada (and maybe America) where humans play Lazer Tag indoors in a darker place.

That point, Korea thought the game was so exciting that he managed to convince Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and China to go there to play the game for the day. However, more people are needed for at least one game. But as if by a stroke of luck, the Nordics were also in the front desk, saying that they want to play, too…. well, Denmark wanted to, anyway; he just dragged the others along.

So now all of them were in the same black room together, with nothing illuminating except for hints of white clothing, the glowing neon pictures on the walls, and the flashing lights on the heavy leather vests; the Asian countries were the yellow team while the Nordics were the blue team, hence the yellow and blue lights on each shoulder (besides, they're doing a team battle).

"Aiyah! This is chaotic, aru!"

"China-san, it's fine. It will take some time to get used to…"

"Nyahahaha! Take that! And that!"

"Shhh! D'nm'rk, m' w'fe and I 're trying t' focus h're…"

"Su-san, I'm not your wife! Geez…"

From what Taiwan overheard, China and Japan must've come across Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. Quietly running forward, she looked around for any opponents nearby. So far, it's empty but getting noisy. Holding up her blaster up close, she started to worry that she won't get any points in time in order to win.

More voices and blasts came from the other side of the room; Korea shot Hong Kong by accident, causing the seemingly stoic nation to be not amused. Because of that, Norway and Iceland targeted them while the two Asian countries were distracted.

Taiwan bit her lip. "I better deal with this quick…" She muttered, looking around for any enemy Nordics around. Everything seemed darker now, more eerie…

"Well, well. Look what I have here."

Frozen in shock and fear, Taiwan slowly turned around to find…. _Denmark. _Denmark of all people! She couldn't understand why the others didn't deal him sooner…

Without thinking, she positioned her blaster into Denmark's shoulder blades and started to shoot where the blue lights were flashing. Taiwan managed to get a few shots at the Dane before she heard voices and blasting sounds coming from her own vest; Denmark was probably shooting her for revenge… and to get those points back.

Back and forth, they ended up shooting each other, dominating one another on point supremacy. Denmark and Taiwan kept gaining and losing points every few seconds when their guard is let down. They kept shooting and shooting and shooting… until Taiwan had it and tried to run to one of the upper floors.

"You can't escape me! I'm the King of the North and no one escapes me! Come back here!" She heard Denmark yelling out behind her, but she shrugged his voice away as she went forward.

Taiwan kept running for as long as she could, not noticing the other weird looks her fellow Asian family gave her. Not much of a runner, she ran out of breath in a short amount of time, ending up in an enclosed corner so that she could take a break.

Suddenly, everything went quiet again. So quiet that it can even scare Taiwan alone just by listening to nothing. Luckily, there was no annoying Dane on the loose at the moment so she knew that she was safe. For now. Using this as an advantage, she was about to get out of the corner when she heard a familiar yell and felt herself falling..

"Found ya- GAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Denmark's foot caused Taiwan to trip and he himself also started to lose his balance.

….Then the next thing the 2 countries knew were that their lips ended up against each other. They almost grew shocked, struggling between their normal reaction to pull away and spit out each other's taste or giving in. But seeing that this feeling is too powerful to resist…. they ended up giving into the kiss, not noticing that Lazer Tag is minutes away from ending.

**Eugene: **I know, I know, that's just another random one-shot (I have A LOT to get out of my head you know), but this is for WinterLake25, who wrote this unusual yet awesome story called "It Started With a Text". It has DenmarkXTaiwan (one of my new favourite Hetalia couples), which is the inspiration for this story. Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, Lazer Tag is a real game and Planet Lazer is a real place.


End file.
